


Sidekick: Season 4

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Sidekick Fics [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Sidekick (Cartoon)
Genre: Dark Comedy, F/M, Fanon, Ghosts, High School, Humor, Mexican Horror, Skeletons, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A fanonial season 4 of Sidekick





	1. Chapter 1

A creepy girl with long black hair. She wears a white shirt underneath her red dress, white stockings and black flat shoes. She holds her creepy doll as she walked into a high school where everyone sees her.

School bell rings

They heard footsteps and it was a Mexican girl.

Everyone screamed expect for Kitty Ko.

"Hi I'm Kitty Ko"

Kitty has grown mature and beautiful.She turned 15. She had long black hair with the same red hair clips. She wears a white shirt with a green tie underneath her blue sweater, red skirt, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes.

Eric waved "Hey you must be the new girl I'm Eric Needles."

Eric has grown mature. Alan Amazing is jealous of him because he's now cooler. He had brown hair and no longer wear glasses. He wear the same orange shirt with a skull on it, blue pants and teal shoes.

Vana gulped "H-hi I'm V-Vana Glama"

Vana has growned beautiful. She has long red hair with a pink headband. She wears a light pink shirt, dark pink skirt and matching pink shoes.

Trevor said "Hi I'm Trevor Troublemeyer"

Trevor has growned mature. He has long black hair and black mustache. He wears the same German helmet, a green shirt, purple pants and black boots.

"Good morning class today we have a new student her name is Maria Isabel Martinez a.k.a Marisabel"

But Marisabel didn't talk and six next to Vana.

Vana gulped "Ms Grover there's no way I can sit next to-"

But Marisabel gets Vana to hold her creepy doll.

Vana said inside her head "Oh no"


	2. Chapter 2

After Marisabel sucks Kitty's soul.

Marisabel was playing with her doll as Kitty walked to her.

Kitty said "Hi Marisabel you feel better"

Marisabel said "Yes"

Kitty said "Wait you can talk"

Marisabel nodded

Kitty gasped "It's because Vana is scared of you and Eric and Trevor didn't like you"

Marisabel sighed "Okay don't tell everyone this or i destroy you but when there are many people i-i got stressed out"

Kitty said "Don't worry next time ask for help"

Marisabel said "Thanks Kitty"

Kitty said "So....can i have my soul"

Marisabel returns Kitty's soul.


	3. Chapter 3

Marisabel and Kitty went to Splitsboro Cemetery.

Kitty said "So Marisabel can you raise the dead"

Marisabel nodded

Marisabel chanted which cause a unlucky mexican man's skeletal corpse to returned to life.

Kitty's eyes widen in awe.

A mexican man said "What's going on here where am i"

But when he saw his skeletal hands.

"Aaaaaah!!! You bring me to life as a magical talking skeleton!!"

Kitty said "Uh-oh"

Marisabel said "No Kitty is trying to say is.....you're naked"

"Aaaaah!!! Maria Isabel get some clothes?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Splitsboro Mall

"Unbelievable first, that child bring me to life and now i'm a skeleton!"

He now wears a black suit that Kitty and Marisabel made in sewing class.

And then a mean girl was talking to Vana Glama.

Vana said "And then she said-"

But a mean girl shoved Vana.

"Who is this bag of bones and what he's doing with those losers ugh!"

She has brown hair and brown eyes. She wears yellow earrings, a purple headband, a white shirt, matching purple skirt with a dark red belt, pink legwarmers and black mary jane shoes. 

"Time to work up my charms. Hey Kitty Hello Marisabel who's your new friend"

Marisabel said "This is Jesus Cortez he died in 1935"

Jesus said "Hello i'm-"

But She rips Jesus's arm off

Jesus said "-Jesus Cortez"

She growled

Jesus nervously giggled "Pardon my enthusiasm" as he reattach his arm.

She walked away.

Kitty said "Who is that"

Marisabel said "The most popular girl in town Narcisia Ares and she's way beautiful than Vana"

Vana walked to Marisabel, Kitty and Jesus.


End file.
